Corazón Sangrante
by Patri13
Summary: Jane nos cuenta lo que sucedió esa terrible mañana desde la silla de un hospital, junto a Lisbon. A raíz de eso por fín decide confesarle todo a su compañera herida. JanexLisbon


Es tarde, muy tarde. Tan sólo la luz de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina mínimamente la habitación. El sonido de la lluvia me mantiene sereno, aunque su ritmo constante y monótono me aparte poco a poco del mundo. Miro por la ventana para no dormirme profundamente en la silla. No se ve a nadie por las oscuras calles, iluminadas por las farolas nocturnas que se pasan la noche en vela, como yo. Llevo aquí ya no sé cuantas horas. Miro adelante y se me hace eterno, miro atrás y es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo; lo rápido que sucedió todo esta mañana. Era imposible imaginar que esta noche estaría en la habitación de un hospital, velando, cuidando de Lisbon, y, al mismo tiempo, suplicando para que se despierte...

Día rutinario en la oficina del equipo más destacado del CBI. Últimamente llevan un número récord de casos resueltos, y todo gracias a Jane. Éste último caso parecía fácil, aunque difícil a la vez.

Jane estaba estirado en el sofá, como de costumbre, cuando Lisbon entró con una taza de café en mano.

- Ha llamado el doctor Richardson -dijo Cho al ver entrar a su jefa.

- Otra vez -puntualizó Rigsby.

- ¿Otra vez? Madre mía, ya es la tercera llamada que hace en los últimos veinte minutos.

- La cuarta -corrigió Jane-. ¿Y por qué no le das lo que quiere y acabamos ya con este infierno? El teléfono me está volviendo loco.

Y justo por hablar el teléfono volvió a sonar. Rigsby dejó caer su cabeza encima la mesa mientras daba un gran suspiro. Jane cogió el cogín y lo aplastó contra su cara, tapándose el rostro y aprentándose los oídos.

- Oh, Diós, otra vez no.

Van Pelt hizo una pequeña sonrisa en ver su exageración, como un niño al querer atención. Lisbon resopló quitándole importancia a la niñería de su compañero y se acercó al teléfono. Descolgó para decirle que no llamara más, aunque no pudo ni abrir la boca.

- Lisbon, por fín respondes. Llevo no sé cuanto tiempo intentando contactar contigo.

- Doctor Richardson, le agradecería que no me llamara más.

- Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre de pila.

- De acuerdo. Thomas, le dí mi número por si me necesitaba, no para que me estuviera...

- ¡Y te necesito! Oh, Teresa, me siento tan solo...

- Vale, ¡se acabó! -dijo de repente Jane.

Se levantó de un salto, lanzó el cogín contra el asiento vacío y le arrancó el móvil de las manos.

- Oye, pesado. Si tu mujer no te complace es tu problema, pero no molestes a los demás con tus cuentos chinos. Tus fantasías sexuales no nos interesan. Y pobre de tí que vuelvas a llamar a este número. Recuerda que sé donde vives y que llevo un arma con balas de verdad que pueden hacerte mucho daño. Que tengas un buen día -y colgó.

Le devolvió el móvil a la atónita de Lisbon y se fue para su sofá tranquilamente. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, alucinados por su actuación y su azaña de soltarle la verdad como un rayo cae sobre un árbol. Jane se tumbó de nuevo en su sofá y puso las manos tras la cabeza.

- A ver si así nos deja un rato tranquilos.

A Lisbon no le gusta que actúe así, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Son impulsos que no puedo controlar, y ella lo sabe. De lo contrario ya me huviera hechado a patadas del departamento. Ella es la jefa, la líder, y siempre que puede lo hace notar. Se hace la fuerte, aunque por dentro continua siendo de cristal; una muñeca de porcelana disfrazada de guerrera con miedo a que se le caiga la armadura y quede desprotegida ante un enemigo prácticamente invencible: los sentimientos. La verdad es que yo también los esquivo. No quiero mezclarme mucho con la gente, y mucho menos con los familiares de las víctimas. Es algo que nos puede llevar a la perdición, pues ambos tenemos aún un objetivo por cumplir. Debo matar a John el Rojo y Lisbon tiene que vivir para inpedirmelo. No puede morir, necesito que me pare los pies antes de arruinar lo que me queda de vida. Lo sé, soy consciente de que si mato a ese cabrón nuestra cuenta pendiente quedará zanjada, aunque el sentimiento de vacío no se irá. Que le mate no cambiará que mi mujer y mi hija estén muertas, y es lo que Lisbon siempre me recuerda cuando hablamos del tema, y es lo que me mantiene la cabeza fría en estos momentos. Intento no pensar mucho en ello, en este gran agujero que tengo en el corazón... aunque puede que, poco a poco, haya empezado a curarse...

En la oficina se encontraban Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt, los cuales debatían sobre quien podria ser el posible asesino.

- Yo creo que fue la esposa -sentenció Rigsby.

- Ex esposa -puntualizó Van Pelt-, y, ¿por qué?

- Es evidente, ¿no? Se largó con toda su fortuna, y dos años más tarde se entera de que el marido le ha ido robando pequeñas cantidades durante todo este tiempo.

- Decide volver para hablar con él y se encuentra a una mujer en su casa medio desnuda.

- Visto así -meditó Lisbon.

- No, sería demasiado evidente -soltó de repente Jane-. Ha tenido que ser alguien que le tenga aún más tirria

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, lo que hizo impacientar un poco a sus compañeros.

- ¿Y pues? -preguntó intrigada Lisbon.

- La hija.

- ¿La hija? -se sorprendió Van Pelt- pero si hablamos con ella.

- Lo sé, y por eso estoy en duda. La forma en que nos habló parecía sincera, pero no pura como lo debería ser con una adolescente.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado -dijo Cho.

Se quedaron en silencio, analizando sus posibilidades, aunque no lograban sacar nada en claro. Así pues, Lisbon decidió hacer un breve resumen para esquematizar el asunto.

- Veamos. La amante número catorze aparece muerta medio desnuda en la casa de él. Nos dijo que cuando llegó se encontró a su mujer frente a la puerta y frente el cadáver.

- Sí, y entonces nos llamó -continuó Cho.

- La mujer confiesa que había venido para hablar con el marido, pero él estaba en el trabajo -siguió Rigsby.

- El doctor Richardson salió a las seis de casa y dejó a la amante y a su hija Molly durmiendo en la casa -prosiguió Van Pelt-. Molly se va al instituto a las siete y cinco horas después llega el marido a casa y se encuentra a su ex mujer junto al cadáver de la amante.

- Tres disparos en el pecho -dijo Lisbon-. En un barrio tan tranquilo se tendrían que haber oído desde la otra punta de la calle.

- Pero nadie vio ni oyó nada -sentenció Cho.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Algo se les escapaba. A menos de que hubiera algún jugador extra este juego tan sólo tenía tres fichas, y las tres estaban en el punto de mira.

Cierto, les teníamos a todos vigilados, incluído el salido de Thomas Richardson. Aunque para mi visión del panorama él estaba libre de sospecha. Tal vez sería un pervertido, arrogante y egoísta, pero no tenía lo suficiente como para matar a alguien, y mucho menos a la décimo cuarta mujer con la que se acababa de acostar. No, ahí faltaba algo. Siempre he dicho que el mejor escondrite es aquel que se presenta de par en par frente a la gente, y así fue. Lo teníamos justo delante de las naríces, y no fuí capaz de verlo. Aunque para cuando me dí cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde...

Entonces el móbil de Lisbon sonó. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje:

_Necesito que venga a casa de mi padre. Es importante. Molly. _

Claro y concíso. Lisbon miró a Jane. No podía negarse, aunque él decidió acompañarla, cómo no. Llegaron al poco rato. Todo parecía tranquilo en el jardín. Lisbon se acercó a la puerta principal mientras que Jane se entretenía por el camino observando la gran vegetación que había alrededor y plantada en el immenso jardín de los Richardson. Lisbon le llamó mientras que alzaba la mano para picar en la puerta.

- Molly, somos la agente Lisbon y Patrick Jane.

Sin embargo, al dar el primer golpe la puerta se abrió un poco, lo que no le gustó mucho. Jane se preparó para entrar, aunque por detrás de Lisbon, la cuál empuñó su arma y entró con decisión. Miraon en la planta de abajo. Vacía y desordenada.

- ¿Molly?

- ¡Estoy en el piso de arriba!

Se apresuraron a ir hasta las escaleras. Subieron lentamente y Lisbon con el arma en alto. Jane se fijó en que la puerta de la habitación del fondo estaba abierta, así que fue a ver. Aunque lo que se encontró fue algo más que sobrecogedor.

- Lisbon, creo que deberías venir un momento.

La agente obedeció cautelosamente. Entró en la habitación y se puso al lado de Jane. Acababan de encontrar el cadáver de Thomas Richardson. Estaba sobre la moqueta, descalzo, boca abajo y sobre un charco de sangre. Lisbon le dio la vuelta. Tres disparos en el pecho. Estaba muerto. Lisbon hizo una mueca, aunque se levantó rápidamente y volvió a alzar su arma.

- ¡Molly!

- ¡Estoy en mi habitación!

Siguieron el sonido de su voz hasta llegar a una puerta. Jane se quedó al lado de Lisbon, la cual enfundó el arma para no exaltar a la chica. Abrió la puerta dócilmente, aunque se encontró con una chica llena de odio, rábia y lágrimas apuntándola con una pistola.

Dos disparos, un objetivo. Dos balas, dos aciertos...

Le dio justo en el pecho, ligeramente hacia el lado derecho. Cayó al suelo, de espaldas. Me quedé en blanco. Me giré y ya no estaba a mi lado. Sin embargo los sollozos de la chica hicieron que me girara de nuevo hacia ella. Pero no tuve tiempo de hablar. Una tercera bala acabó con su vida de forma voluntaria. Fue todo tan rápido que a penas parpadeé. Ví que la chica no tenia remedio, pues un disparo a quemaropa en la sién terminó con todo en décimas de segundo. Pedí una ambulancia mientras me agachaba al lado de Lisbon. Me puse de rodillas y la miré a los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida y a penas se movía.

- Lisbon, aguanta. La ambulancia ya viene.

Pero ella no reaccionó. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, aunque traté de impedírselo como fuera.

- ¡No, Lisbon! -le puse la mano en la frente- Mantente despierta. Mírame, venga. Resiste... resiste...

Pero nada que hacer. Sus ojos se cerraron del todo. Le cogí la cara, le grité para que me escuchara... todo fue inútil. Entonces llegaron los médicos junto con Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt. Me aparté un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarle la mano. Le tomaron el pulso, pero su corazón dejó de latir. Empezaron con el RCP mientras que yo no dejaba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Mis ojos se mojaban, pero la mano de Van Pelt en mi hombro hizo que lograra controlarme.

- Jane, déja que hagan su trabajo.

Miré a Van Pelt con los ojos empapados, aunque ninguna lágrima llegó a caer por mi rostro. Volví a mirar a Lisbon y me acerqué un poco a ella para que pudiera oírme aunque fuera sólo en el subconsciente.

- Teresa... no me dejes. No puedo perderte a ti también. Ahora no, por favor. Te necesito...

Suavemente le solté la mano, intentando memorizar esa sensación, ese roce. Los médicos presionaban con fuerza sus heridas y bombeaban oxígeno. Veía cómo se esforzaban, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a ser suficiente. Sacaron el desfibrilador, pero yo sabía que no era suficiente. Aunque de repente un flechazo me dio en el corazón, como si de repente hubiera revivido. Entonces me fijé en que su barriga se movía débilmente. La poca chispa de vida que anidaba en mí se convirtió en una feroz llama que ardió con intensidad durante los próximos segundos. Una explosión se produjo en mi interior al oir que aún seguía con vida.

La hospitalizaron de inmediato. Mientras, el resto de la unidad y yo nos quedamos allí. Me acerqué el cuerpo de Molly y me agaché a su lado. Le acaricié su frívola y rosada mejilla. Increíble a lo que puede llegar a hacer una chica de dieciseis años en circunstancias tan extremas como las que tenía que soportar día trás día y noche trás noche. Llevó soportando a todas las mujeres que su padre traía a casa durante dos años... hasta que no pudo más. Siempre le toca pagar al que menos culpa tiene, y esta vez le tocó a Lisbon.

Debí haberlo previsto, debí haberme adelantado a los acontecimientos, pero supongo que esto demuestra que sigo siendo humano y que la rábia que siento por John el Rojo no es más grande que el sentimiento que tengo, que siento, que vivo por Lisbon. No sé exactamente qué es. ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? Y si es amor, ¿será paterno o quizá algo más? Aunque no lo parezca, esto me supera. El corazón tiene grandes caprichos, y la mayoría son incomprensibles.

Después de limpiar la zona y avisar a la madre de la chica fuí al hospital sobre las dos del medio día. No había comido, no tenía hambre. Y no comí nada, tan sólo un café que Van Pelt me trajo hará unas dos horas. Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a esta ventana; por un lado fría y mojada, por otro cálida y seca. Se podría comparar con los caprichos de la vida. Supongo que todo esto tan enrebuscado me pasa por las horas que llevo despierto y sin comer. Pero no quiero moverme de aquí, no hasta que Lisbon despierte.

Oigo un gemido. Veo como el contorno de Lisbon se mueve ligeramente. Por fín se ha despertado. Estoy justo a su lado, así que no me hace falta moverme más que para acercarme a ella, enderezarme y darle la bienvenida a su segunda vida.

- Ey -saludé con una sonrisa-, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Pero ella no hizo caso a mi pregunta. Estaba demasiado confúsa como para contestarme, y era lo más normal.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tranquila, estás en el hospital. Te han disparado.

- Es verdad -admitió con una débil voz-. Al final tenías razón. Ella es la culpable. ¿La habéis cogido?

Hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero se lo impedí. No hizo falta que me levantara de la silla, pues dándole un toque en el hombro ya entendió que no debía moverse. Además, se le veía en la cara que le dolía.

- No podimos. Se suicidó después de dispararte.

Lisbon soltó aire y cerró los ojos, decepcionada- y sólo con dieciseis años.

Asentí con la cabeza suavemente. El silencio regnaba en la habitación, lo que hacía que hablaramos con calma y serenidad. Cualquier subida del tono alteraba la paz que regnaba en la habitación, así que ninguno de los dos alzó demasiado la voz. Entonces Lisbon se giró hacia mí.

- Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

- Ahora que te has despertado bien -contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque mi tono no fue muy eufórico, que digamos.

Aunque, para mi sorpresa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Intentaba analizarla, cómo siempre, pero no podía. Su tranquilidad me cautivaba. Así pues, tan sólo me dejé llevar y dejé que las palabras fluyeran solas.

- Lisbon... demostraste ser una chica de corazón fuerte y alma noble, pero... por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más.

Lisbon me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Bajé la cabeza para evitar mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que me volvían loco. Noté su estado de preocupación por mi reacción, pero debía ocultarle mis sentimientos, pues hasta que no supiera exactamente de qué se trataban procuraría mantenerlos en secreto. O ese era el plan inicial. Sentí como su mano tocaba la mía, lo que hizo mirara su mano, mi mano, nuestras manos. Me cogió suavemente la mano, pues su estado le impedía hacer esfuerzos por muy mínimos que sean. Automáticamente mi mano se agarró a ella como un niño se agarra a su juguete favorito para que nadie se lo quite.

- Eres el aire que respiro, Teresa -alcé la vista y la miré fíjamente a los ojos-. Si tú mueres... yo muero.

Y hasta aquí pude llegar. Las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos como fuentes. Había estado aguantando durante todo ese tiempo, pero no pude más. Noté como sus ojos se abrian, sorprendida. No sé exactamente por qué era, si por lo que le acababa de decir o porque era la primera vez que me veía llorar. De todas formas sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y me cogió las manos con las suyas, dedicándome así su mejor sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que realmente sentía por ella. Me levanté y la abracé cuidadosamente para no hacerle daño. Había deseado durante mucho tiempo hacer eso sériamente, aunque temía que me apartara dándome un empujón o directamente disparándome. Sin embargo, el sentimiento creció al notar sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, al sentir su calor en mi cuerpo, al comprovar que seguía con vida y que la quería con todo mi corazón.

.............................

Espero que os haya gustado. Puede que me haya pasado un poco con tanto dramatismo, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Dejadme reviews porfa, así sabré si os ha gustado "mi experimento" o no, y si es así decídmelo, por favor. Intentaré no cometer los mismos errores. Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic!


End file.
